Hour of Destiny
by xDianaMoonx
Summary: What if the Dark Kingdom only attacked the Moon Kingdom ten years earlier? What if Princess Serenity was the only survivor? When will it be her hour?
1. Prologue: The Death of the Royal Family

Hour of Destiny  
A Sailor Moon What if...  
A Thousand Years Ago...  
By Diana Moon  
[Author's Note: This is a Serena you've never seen before, so don't flame me  
about her and the other's personality cause it'll all be unusual. Oh and some  
names or ideas I got from other fanfics. Kudos to them. ^_^]  
  
  
Prologue: The Death of the Royal Family  
  
  
"Waaaahh!" cried a young girl. She was terrified that her home   
was being destroyed and didn't understand why. Every where around her,   
columns fell and shattered on the floor. She heard a rumblin and looked up   
as a column began to collapse on her. She stood frozen "Aaahhh!"   
"Princess!" cried Queen Serenity who seemed to come from   
nowhere. She scooped up Princess Serenity into her arms and effectively   
dodged the column and the debris that came from it. The queen ran towards  
the War Room, ironically the safest place in the palace. She knew her   
husband would be there, waiting for her.  
"Mommy! Wha-what's happening?" asked the frightened princess.  
She instinctivly clutched on to her mother, her stronghold.  
"We are being attacked honey. Our reinforcements from the other  
planets never came so we are losing this battle," Serenity paused and looked  
down at her frightened and only child with a comforting look, "Don't worry   
honey, everything will work out okay? You just have to be strong, allright?"  
The little child nodded. She always felt safe in her mother's arms and  
had never been disappointed by her words. Princess Serenity just closed her   
eyes hoping everything will be all right soon.  
Queen Serenity finally reached the War Room to find the only other   
survivor ofthe Royal Family. That was Serenity's husband, King William. She   
smiled as he looked up, unbruised from any of the rumblings.  
"Husband! What's the report?" asked Serenity as she bolted the   
thick doors of the War Room. She gently put Princess Serenity down as she   
looked up to her husband. She did not like the look on his face.  
"Not good, I'm afraid. It seems that the Dark Kingdom is using   
some sort of talisman we don't have. It's power almost equals the Sun Stone!   
But I belive that the full force of the Sun Stone will be able to defeat this   
nemesis," He suggested. He looked at the monitor and began raising the   
shields to the War Room realizing it was being attacked from above. He sighed.   
"We must go to plan B then. Where's Diane?" Serenity looked   
around the room hoping Diane had not been killed by the sudden assault of   
the palace.  
"Right here, my Queen, with my daughter Luna as you instructed,"   
replied a gray cat who emerged from a little hole in the floor. A small almost   
newborn kitten blindly trailed behind. The only of her brother and sisters to   
survive. Diane started nudging Luna towards the Queen.  
"Good," said the King, "We must remove both the kitten and our   
daughter's memories of the Moon Kingdom. Will good ole Naru help take of   
them on Earth?" He looked at his wife with a hopeful look.  
She nodded, "Yes love. She will gladly take care of them." Queen   
Serenity crouched down to the five-year-old's height. The princess was as   
confused as ever, not fully understanding what was going on. She just   
stood there sniffling. Queen Serenity gently placed her hand on her   
daughter's cheek. 'Oh heavens! This is going to be the hardest thing. . .'   
Serenity looked away for a second, trying not to cry. She looked up to see   
the same look on her husband's face. She knew she had to do it. Queen   
Serenity sighed and looked into her daughter's lovely blue eyes. "Princess,   
love, I want you to know that daddy and I will always love you and will   
always watch over you, okay?"  
Princess Serenity nodded. 'Why is momma saying such a thing?   
Is she and daddy going to leave me? No! Of course not! They'd never do   
such a thing. Momma's probably worried that's all,' thought the very   
confused princess.  
Queen Serenity smiled, "Close your eyes, honey. Good," She   
too closed her eyes and placed both hands on her daughter's cheeks,   
"Sleep now. Forget all that is of the Moon Kingdom. Forget who   
you once was, but never forget who you are, a strong and able girl who   
will grow up to do something wonderful! Remember us only when the time  
has come for the people of the Moon to rise out of the ashes and become   
prosperous once again!" A moonbeam came   
from Serenity's crescent moon straight into the princess's own. Slowly,   
Princess Serenity's crescent moon began to fade away and she fell asleep.  
Diane did the same to her kitten Luna. Like the Queen, Diane   
had a hard time making her only living child forget the very little she knows.   
'Remeber, Luna. You will forever be special. . .'  
King William opened the hidden exit. He walked to his wife and  
embraced her tightly. "Go love, may you have a safe journey to Earth. I  
will always love you Serenity. And when the time is right, I shall be at   
your side when you need me the most."   
Serenity began to cry lightly, and passionately kissed her   
husband, knowing this was the last time she would ever see him, "Thank   
you my King. I know I shall see you soon."   
"I'll be waiting." King William gently held his sleeping daughter   
one last time. 'I wish it didn't have to be this way. . .' He kissed her forehead   
lightly. "You'll always be my special little princess, no matter where you are.  
You'll never be alone," the King whispered.  
Queen Serenity hugged her advisor, Diane, "Thank you Diane.   
For your years of loyalty. I am so sorry to make you sacrifice your daughter."  
Diane shook her head, "Don't be. Even though I won't be with her,   
I know that she at least has the chance to survive. Thank you Queen, for giving   
her that chance." With that said, Diane picked up the sleeping kitten in her mouth   
and handed her over to Serenity.  
Serenity then put the kitten in the princess' arms as she retrieved her   
from her husband. She looked at her husband one last time before she, the princess   
and the kitten ran into the secret corridor.  
"Good luck my love. . ." the King whispered as he closed the door. Diane   
jumped onto his shoulder and looked longingly through the doors, both parents   
hoping that their children will live.  
  
When Queen Serenity got outside, all she could see was devastation.   
Guards everywhere slaughtered, statues fallen and shattered. All through her plight   
to the small spacecraft, the area around her was bombard by small explosions from   
the enemy above.  
"Here it is," she sighed when she saw it. She frantically climbed in and   
put the princess and kitten on one of the seats in the back. [AN: think the Star Trek   
shuttlecrafts] Serenity stumbled to the pilot seat hoping that the space craft hadn't   
taken any damage yet. The controls flared on. "Yes!" she whispered excitedly. Within   
seconds she began leaving the Moon's atmosphere. She then programed the controls   
to a secret flight path that would directly lead her into a safe landing area on Earth.   
'So far so good!' she thought. That was untill she looked down at the Moon again.   
Safe from the Dark Kingdom warriors but close enough to still see the palace, her   
face paled at the scene unfolding in front of her. All the enemy air crafts targeted the   
palace and in no more than half a minute the palace exploded.  
"NOOO!!!! WILLIIIAAAM!!" Serenity cried pressing her hands against   
the window. She slumped back into her chair, heartbroken, tears streaming down her   
face. That's when she knew. "This is my destiny. . ." Serenity whispered. She turned   
to look at her sleeping daughter. "I just pray, princess. That your destiny is far greater   
than mine. Please forgive me." The silver haired queen closed her eyes, feeling her   
soulmate slip away into the other world. . .'I shall see you soon, my king,' thought the   
ruler of the moon as the space craft began to enter Earth's atmosphere.  
  
End of Prologue. 


	2. Chapter 1: A Princess No Longer: The Fal...

[Author's Notes: I know the chaptering system @ ff.net doesn't allow prologues but I didn't want to make this one huge chapter so sorry for the confusion if there is one.]  
  
Chapter 1: A Princess No Longer: The Fall of the Dark Kingdom?  
  
"Now Molly, go wash up! It's almost time for dinner," commanded   
the Earthian commoner, Naru. She smiled as she saw her only daughter run to   
the washing basin. She looked out the window to see the rain pouring   
heavily. 'I wonder how it is up there,' she thought as she strained to see the   
moon through the clouds. The last news she heard of the Dark Kingdom   
Wars was that all other planets including Earth have ceased fighting. She   
heard rumors that they were going after the moon since King William of the   
Sun was there with his wife and daughter. Naru was so lost in her thoughts,   
she didn't notice someone was at the door untill her daughter said so.  
  
"Mom! Someone's at the door!" yelled Molly as she was drying   
her hands. She herself would have answered the door but her mother never   
allowed her since it could be dangerous.  
  
Naru snapped her head towards the door anxious. She heard the   
familiar TAP! TAP! of her good friend and sighed. She slowly walked to the   
door subconciously fixing her hair. 'Must look decent,' she thought.  
  
When Naru opened the door, she saw a hooded woman carrying a   
rather cumbersome bundle in her arms. Naru bowed and opened the door   
widely as Queen Serenity and her still sleeping daughter quickly walked into   
the house drenched.  
  
"Your majesty," said Naru as she took the drenched cloak.  
  
"Thank you Naru. I hope I haven't bothered you at this hour,"   
apologized Serenity.  
  
"Oh no! Of course not! Perfect timing actually! Molly and I were   
just about to have dinner, you can join us," invited Naru.  
  
Serenity smiled softly. She shifted the sleeping princess and her   
kitten in her arms, not wanting to put her down yet. "I would love to Naru,   
but I must get back to the Moon Kingdom..." Serenity looked away   
remembering what happened to her husband.  
  
Naru looked worried, "Is it really that bad up there, Queen? Last I   
heard was that the fighting had stopped."  
  
"Mommy!" Molly yelled as she ran towards her mothers legs,   
grabbing onto them, "Is dinner ready yet? And who's this?" She pointed to   
the princess.  
  
"Hush now...I'll explain everything later, okay? Could you please   
set up the dinner table?" Naru patted Molly on the head. Molly smiled and   
skipped off to the dining room.  
  
"You have a beautiful daughter, Naru," commented Serenity.  
  
"Why thank you Queen. Your daughter is quite lovely herself."  
  
"Thank you. As for the status of the Moon Kingdom..." Queen   
Serenity looked down trying not to choke on her words or to cry, "King   
William... My husband is dead."  
  
Naru gasped, "What?? O Serenity, I'm so sorry!" She quickly   
hugged the Queen by the side knowing too what it is like to lose a husband.   
"How did it happen?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Serenity looked down, her tears straining to break free. Not once in   
all her years as Queen has Serenity ever cried outside her family. She was   
taught that it is not proper to show such emotion. "I'm not sure exactly. One   
minute little Serenity went to play in the garden while the King and I were   
talking and the next, the entire moon was being attacked! We had no clue. I   
requested for the reinforcements that were nearby from other planets but they   
never came. Before I knew it the palace was being attacked." Still holding the   
princess, Serenity sat down shaking her head. She looked up at Naru who sat   
down next to her. "Can you believe it? With the awesome power of the Moon   
Kingdom, we were defeated within minutes! Minutes, Naru!"  
  
Naru sympathetically put a hand on the Queen's shoulder, "But the   
fight's not over yet, Serenity. You're still alive, I'm sure many people of the   
kingdom is still alive. You haven't lost yet," she reassured her.  
  
"You're right Naru... That's why I am here. King William died   
saving us, and I shall make sure he has not died in vain. I have hidden the   
Silver Crystal so that NO ONE will use it's powers against the planets and will   
return to the moon very shortly. I still have my husband's Sun Stone, it   
should be enough destroy those bastards!"  
  
Naru looked worried, "But using the full power of the Sun Stone...   
Doesn't it mean death? You are queen! If you sacrifice yourself-"  
  
Serenity placed her hand on her friend's lips, "But there still is an   
heiress. I believe in her destiny to become queen. And I believe in you. I   
know that you will take care of my daughter and raise her proper."  
  
Naru bowed her head, "Thank you m'queen...It is an honor to raise   
the princess of the moon."  
  
"No, thank you Naru. You are the only Earthian I can trust. It is   
best to have Serenity grow up as an Earthian commoner than however King   
Gaia would have raised her." The Queen looked into the night sky, the rain   
clouds finally gave way to the luminous full moon. "I must be going now. I   
cannot waste any more time." Naru nodded, understanding the current   
situation now.  
  
Quen Serenity held her daughter tightly one last time, not wanting   
to give her up yet. She looked down at her sleeping daughter who was   
holding the sleeping Luna tightly. She gently placed her hand on her   
daughter's cheek and rubbed it as if she was a china doll. 'O celestials help   
me!' Once again Serenity fought the tears, "Now, little one, behave okay? I   
wish you the best of luck in your new life..." A tear fell and hit her daughter's   
cheek... Serenity leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly. "I will always   
be with you, and I will always love you," Serenity whispered in her ear. The   
Queen placed her in Naru's arms. She tapped on Luna's forehead, 'Watch out   
for her Luna...'  
  
"Will you be all right, Serenity?" asked Naru although she knew it   
was a silly question to ask.  
  
Serenity quickly wiped the tears away, 'I must not cry. I must stay   
strong,' she thought. "Y-yes. I shall be fine. Now did you receive the   
package?" she began talking again when Naru nodded, "Good. Serenity   
doesn't know the earth language very well so you must teach her. She does   
speak fluently, however, Lunaric -language of the royals- and Moonarium, a   
common tongue on the moon. She cannot speak these in public in fear that   
someone might recognize her."  
  
"Yes, madam. And I know not to give her the package untill she   
comes of age," Naru place a hand on the queen's arm, "Please be careful."  
  
"I will try, Naru. And thank you again for taking on such a   
burden," Serenity again apologized.  
  
"It is my pleasure. Besides, it would be nice for Molly to have a   
friend her age."  
  
Serenity smiled sadly, "Thank you." She looked at her daughter for   
the final time, her heart breaking every second that went by. She   
subconciously touched her daughter's bun, 'If only you would remember   
me...' she thought longingly. But she knew that could not happen. Her   
daughter's destiny is not to live happily with her royal family. 'You have a   
much greater destiny, i know it!' With that thought, Serenity smiled again at   
Naru and bowed deeply. "May your family have great fortune in the future."   
Before Naru could reply the Queen of the Moon ran out the door, heading   
towards her destiny...  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Naru solemnly walked up the stairs to place the princess in her new   
room. She looked down at the still sleeping princess, "My, what spell the   
Queen must have put on you..." Serenity let go of the cat in her sleep and   
poor Luna slid down next to her. The kitten mewed discouragedly. Naru   
chuckled as she sat on the bed. "Poor dear, never remembering your mother   
or father... But all will be well soon. I hope..." Naru began undoing the buns   
of the princess' hair, 'I can't let you remember your old self or have the King   
find out.'  
  
Naru heard stomping on the stairs and turned around to see a very   
annoyed Molly standin in the door way. "I'm hungry," She pouted.  
  
Naru smiled and opened her arms, "Oh I'm sorry honey." Molly ran   
to give her mom a hug. "I just wanted to make sure our new guest was   
comfortable."  
  
Molly peered over her mom's shoulder, "Who's she mama? Will   
she be my new friend?" inquired the five year old.  
  
"This is Serena. She shall be living with us for now on because her   
mommy had to go a way forever. In time I'm sure she'll be like a sister for   
you."  
  
Molly grinned but then was confused, "Why did her mommy leave   
her? Didn't she love her? Was Serena bad?"  
  
"Oh no! Her mother loved her very dearly which is why she had to   
leave. If Serena stayed with her mother, she would have been in danger." She   
picked up Molly and placed her on her lap, "Understand now?"  
  
Molly nodded her head, "Yes'm. When will Serena wake up?"  
  
"Not untill tomorrow I'm afraid. Now, lets go get some dinner. I   
don't know about you but I'm starving!" Naru exclaimed, smiling. She   
playfully tapped her daughter's butt as she ran downstairs. She turned and   
looked at "Serena" again. "I'll see you in the morning, princess." Naru slowly   
got up from the bed and blew out the candle in the room nad left. The only   
light coming through was the moonlight shining on the princess' head.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Queen Serenity raced back to the moon in her shuttlecraft not   
caring if she was attacked. Even in the few hours since she left, the remaining   
palace and kingdom guards fought 'till their death. Even when she landed she   
saw her favorite General, Zagato fall before her. 'All this death and   
destruction must stop!' she thought to herself. If only she could find the   
stronghold of the Dark Kingdom, Queen Metallia. But she didn't have to   
search long, for seconds after a booming laughter was heard all around. Near   
the palace lake, Mare Serenitatis, Queen Serenity found her and her minions.  
  
The Queen knew it was now or never. Her maternal side wanted to   
run and stay with her daughter happily on earth, but the queen in her   
wouldn't allow that. Remembering well what she was taught, a Queen's   
destiny is for her people. If she must die for them, so be it, no matter what the   
cost. She clutched the locket around her neck gaining strength from it. She   
closed her eyes concentrating, within seconds the illustrious Solarian Stone   
appeared before her. She took hold of it and walked confidently towards the   
rampaging Metallia.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Serena woke up to the smell of something sweet. She opened her   
eyes and saw unfamiliar faces around her. "Where am I?" asked the now   
frightened little girl. She looked worridly at the woman with the reddish brown   
hair.  
  
"Good morning, Serena. How are you feeling?" asked Naru with a   
smile. She put a tray of oven fresh muffins and a glass of milk on Serena's lap,   
"Do not fret my dear. You're with friends. Now I know you're probably very   
scared since you can't remember a thing but you've just recovered from a   
very serious brain fever. I am your aunty Naru but ever since your mother   
died, you've called me Naru-mama. Your cousin Molly is downstairs at the   
moment washing her face. Do you remember anything yet?"  
  
Serena shook her head, her mind a blur of distant memories. But   
before she could say anything, a midnight black kitten jumped into her arms.  
  
"MEOW!"  
  
"Luna!" Serena exclaimed as the kitten began licking her face. 'Now   
how did I know that??' thought the young one. The kitten, she sort of   
recognized but this Naru person didn't ring a bell.  
  
Naru smiled, "There, at least you remember Luna! Don't worry   
princess, all will come back to you. Now just eat your breakfast okay? We   
have a lot to do this morning!"  
  
Serena picked up a muffin staring at it. 'The lady's acting real nice,   
so maybe she isn't bad... But why doesn't anything seem familar?' She took a   
small bite in the muffin, 'Mmmm! I don't remember eating anything this good!'   
"What awe we gunna do?" she asked with her mouth full of warm muffin.  
  
Naru smiled happily. 'She taking this better than i thought!'   
"You've forgotten how to speak Common. So I must re-teach you."  
  
"But then what am I speaking?" Serena was very confused. The   
language she was using now just came naturally for her.  
  
"Mmm... Another language that you were taught. It's not used in   
this area so that is why you must learn Common. It's amazing that you   
remembered one language! The doctor's said to be lucky if you knew how to   
speak!" she easily lied. 'I hate lying to her but it's the only way! Queen   
Serenity didn't want her to remember anything so she could grow up   
normally...'  
  
"Oh. . . Okay." Serena has always been a trusting five year old,   
believing everything anyone ever told her. And she believed Naru. 'I guess   
everything WILL come back. . . eventually.'  
  
"Hey! You're uppa!" a voice behind Naru exclaimed.  
  
Both Serena and the kitten, who was resting nicely on her   
shoulder, looked past Naru to see a bubbly and very red headed girl standing   
at the foot of her bed. "M-molly?"  
  
"Yeah!" She went up to Serena. "Do you like the muffins? I helped   
make 'em!" Molly pointed to her chest, proud.  
  
Serena's eyes grew wide. "Really? Yes, they're delicious. I love   
them." In lieu of that, Luna pounced from Serena's shoulder to the muffin and   
started nibbling. Serena chuckled, "And I guess so does Luna!"  
  
Both girls began laughing at the kitten. Naru beamed, 'Everything   
will work out, my Queen.' She looked at the sky, 'If you could only see her   
laughing right now.' Naru heard a splash and saw that poor Luna had fallen   
into the milk. "Luna sure must love her milk!" Naru exclaimed. And the little   
family of three began laughing.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The fight was fierce. Queen Metallia wouldn't give Serenity the   
chance to use the full force of the Sun Stone. "You will not win Serenity!" the   
voice rasped. "I will defeat you and get your precious crystal. Today the   
Moon. Tomorrow the Galaxy!!!" Metallia snided. She sent another wave of   
dark energy at the Queen. But Serenity put a shield up. Even with the shield,   
Serenity was pushed backed.  
  
"I cannot be defeated Metallia! The Moon does not go down   
without a fight!" Serenity began chanting the words to the Sun Stone.  
  
"What a pathetic fight it has been! Even if you DO defeat me I   
have minions already infiltrated in every kingdom. Yours was not worthy of   
infiltrating, so instead I shall destroy it!" A huge wave of energy slammed   
against Serenity. But she did not fall.  
  
'Come on Serenity. You can do this! If not for you, then for your   
people, for your daughter!!! Let her live happilly! "You seem to forget,   
Metallia. A kingdom is made up of people, and my people always survive!   
SOLARIAN GALACTIC POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serenity raised her hand and   
a blinding golden light exploded from the gem.  
  
"What is this?!?!?!?" exclaimed Metallia, never before seeing   
anything as strong as the Silver Crystal. The golden light flooded everywhere   
and everyone within a fifty mile radius.  
  
"You will pay for killing my husband!" Serenity cried. 'This is my   
hour Metallia! I will win!' "Empyreal SOLAR POWER!" her voice boomed   
causing the gem to shatter and fly everywhere. Moments later, the crystals   
imploded as if each fragment were a minature nuclear bomb.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!" Metallia screamed as everything evil was being   
evaporated.  
  
But to cause such a phenomena, Serenity's own life essence was   
taken. She too began to fade away into nothingness. Serenity fell to her   
knees, tears in her eyes from the excruciating pain. 'My daughter! I will   
always love you!' She clutched the locket once again. "I am coming my   
husband!" Serenity screamed as she and everything in the light was   
engulfed. Nothing the golden light touched surivived. The sun stone forever   
gone.  
  
People of the moon were evacuating but everyone stopped and   
stared at the explosion in the direction of the moon palace. They were safe   
from the golden light but the debris of the explosion they were not safe. The   
people began to run, finding shelter from it all. One boy, hid under a rock   
face. A golden object flew past him into the ground. He looked down and saw   
a beautiful untarnished locket.  
  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	3. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Turn

**********************************************************************  
Chapter 2: An Unexpected Turn  
  
Motoki paced back and forth at the doors of the Throne Room   
waiting for the audience of the king. Normally, as the King's Royal   
Advisor, he would just walk in but the Palace Guards would not let him   
this time. Finally, the doors opened. He rushed in and bowed as he saw   
the King sitting comfortably on his throne.  
  
"My King! I've just been informed that hours ago, the Moon   
Kingdom was destroyed and so was the Dark Kindom!"  
  
King Gaia smiled, "Good. That takes care of that."  
  
Motoki looked puzzled. "What? You're not even saddened that   
our ally the Moon Kingdom was attacked and destroyed?"  
  
"I feel sorry for the poor folks, but there is nothing I can   
do about it now. What's done is done."  
  
"What's done is done?!?!? What about the survivors?? Are we   
not going to help them??" Motoki was enraged. He had never seen the   
king so indifferent about a war.  
  
"I will set up a conference with the other kingdoms to talk of   
this matter. It will take place in one week."  
  
"What about the people until then-"  
  
"UNTIL THEN," the king interuppted, "they may take refuge   
here."  
  
Motoki sighed. 'Good, at least that got through to him,' he   
thought. But he still wondered why King Gaia did not take his advice   
on helping the Moon Kingdom. "Your Highness, I wonder, why did you not   
take my advice on this matter? You have never questioned me before."  
  
"That is because I had received another piece of advice from   
someone." The king leaned back into his chair bemused.  
  
Motoki looked puzzled, "From who?"  
  
The King smiled and clapped his hand. "From my newly appointed   
Royal Advisor, Krill."  
  
A tall black cloaked figure stepped from the curtains behind   
the throne. Nothing of the face could be seen except for the golden   
brown mustache and beard that fell to his mid section.  
  
Motoki stepped back, surprised, "But King Gaia! Haven't I   
served you and the late Queen Erde well??" He bowed in humbleness,   
"I've never done anything to displease you!"  
  
The King sighed, bored. "I've grown to not like you Motoki.   
You are still young an inexperienced while Krill here has given advice   
for well over a decade. Guards! Throw this man to the street!"   
demanded the king waving his previous advisor as if he was some   
beggar.  
  
Motoki turned and saw the guards coming towards him. He   
kneeled in front of the king, "Sire, please! Whatever I have done to   
offend you... Please don't just throw me out!" But it was to no avail.   
The King simply wasn't listening. The guards grabbed Motoki by the   
arms and started dragging him out. "You can't do this! I'm the best   
healer in the palace! I apprenticed under Mehrin!" He screamed as he   
was dragged out of the throne room.  
  
Krill grinned as he pulled down his hood showing his scale   
like yellow skin. "That was a very wise choice, your royal excellancy.   
I shall serve you well."  
  
King Gaia smiled blankly, "Yes. I did make a very wise choice.   
Besides, you are the best alchemist around so I hear. Now everything   
should get back to normal now that the Moon Kingdom has been   
destroyed." Gaia grabbed his head, "Arg..!"  
  
"Another headache sire? You should go rest. I'll arrange the   
meeting for you," Krill mocked worridly. But the King didn't notice.  
  
"You're right, I'll just retire for now." With that said, King   
Gaia slowly walked towards his chambers.  
  
When Krill was left alone in the Throne Room, he began   
laughing hysterically. "That fool! What an easy mind to control!" He   
kept on laughing, filling the entire room with his horrendous voice.   
"The Dark Kingdom ALWAYS SURVIVE!" he bellowed as he disappeared in   
the shadows.  
  
  
  
---------------  
  
  
  
Outside the palace there normally is a bustling marketplace.   
But since the Dark Wars began, people were afraid to venture out their   
house in fear of spies or lurking soldiers. So it surprised everyone   
when a commotion began as the palace gates opened. Residents began   
peeking through their windows to see.  
  
"Something's wrong here! He wouldn't do this!" screamed   
Motoki, the now ex-Royal Advisor as he was literally thrown out of the   
palace gates. He stumbled up and tried to get get through the gates   
but they were shut quickly. "WAIT!" But the Royal Guards just headed   
back to the palace. He just stood there dumbfounded untill his sixth   
sense told him that he was being watched by the commoners. 'This is   
just not my day...' Motoki cleared his throught and began brushing the   
dirt of his robes. He sharply turned around and began heading towards   
the nearest pub.  
  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
  
It has been nearly a whole week since Princess Serenity was   
left to be cared under in Naru's hands. She has been "relearning" the   
Earthian language and already becoming close friends with Molly. To   
celebrate Serena's quick recovery, Naru went to the market to pick up   
a few special items.  
  
"Now I'll be back in an hour. You two behave towards Mr. and   
Mrs. Anaim while I'm gone now, you hear?" Naru announced sternly.  
  
"Yess'm," they both went and waved at Naru.  
  
"Bye momma!" hollored Molly as she and Serena ran back into   
the house.  
  
Naru chuckled as she began walking down the road towards the   
marketplace. Another reason she was going was because today there was   
to be a post about Dark Wars. Everyone knew it was over but only a few   
knew how. Just as she was nearing the market place she saw a beggar   
sitting on the ground with a small sign written in broken Earthian.   
Just as she was passing, the beggar spoke.  
  
"Please ma'am spare a few coins?" asked the beggar half in   
Earthian and half in Moonarium hoping someone might understand.  
  
Naru stopped dead in her tracks. 'A Lunaric? Here?' She turned   
around and crouched towards the beggar. "Are you Lunaric?" she asked   
properly in Moonarium.  
  
The beggar was surprised to hear an Earthian speak in his   
tongue but he still nodded. "Yes, just came in from the last cargo   
ship."  
  
"What happened on the Moon? How come you're here?" inquired   
Naru. She wanted to know any kind of information of what has happened   
within the past week.  
  
Normally the beggar wouldn't have answered such a straight   
forward question but since he knows no one else that speaks Moonarium.   
"The palace is destroyed, ma'am. The Dark Kingdom armies began heading   
towards villages, towns, cities! We all began to flee towards the   
nearest ships heading anywhere. Just as some of us began boarding, a   
huge light exploded near the palace ruins. The ground shook for miles   
around and all of the Dark Kingdom Armies just disappeared! But the   
lands were devastated. Whatever that blast was and the damage done by   
the armies will never allow the moon to be successfully inhabited for   
a long time," the beggar sobbed.  
  
Naru was astonished. "You mean the whole moon is being   
evacuated?" All she got out of him was a nod. "And Queen Serenity?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "I heard some say she went to the   
palace and others said she too has fleed and gone into hiding. But no   
one knows." He looked down, ashamed that his own queen might have gone   
into hiding.  
  
Naru began picking the man up to his feet.  
  
"Wha-What are you doing?"  
  
"Come on, there's to be a post in the marketplace telling us   
what happened and how the Dark Wars ended. And I'll buy you something   
to eat." She helped the man pack his things and they silently head off   
towards the marketplace.  
  
  
  
Now the city that Naru lived in was the second largest in the   
country of panJa. The largest being the country and world capital   
known as Maju Piju. So when Naru, and the beggar man who was called   
Mithal entered the marketplace, it was no surprise to see almost half   
the population of Kuzco standing around the Royal Message Board   
reading the new Declaration of the King. Both Naru and Mithal had to   
shove their way to the front to get a chance to read the Declaration.  
  
"Here, I'll translate it for you," Naru offered to Mithal. She   
cleared her throat and efficiently began translating the text to   
Moonarium."  
  
  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
  
  
"Get out of here you bum!"  
  
  
  
Once again Motoki was thrown out of another pub. For the past   
six days he has been going from pub to pub drinking untill he could   
drink no more. He stumbled down the road trying to remember how to get   
back to his room at the nearby inn. Sadly when Motoki was thrown out,   
he wasn't given any of his belongings other than what he had on him.   
Accidently Motoki took a wrong turn and found himself in the town   
square where some Royal Messangers finished posting a new declaration   
onto the board. It was the crack at dawn so not many people were up   
yet but the ones who were began reading. Motoki, too drunk to read   
asked someone to read the declaration a loud.  
  
  
  
"The Planet Kingdom Alignment has been informed the cause of   
the destruction of the Dark Kingdom was the power of Queen Serenity of   
the Moon's Silver Crystal. By single handedly destroying the enemy she   
has rescued us all but with the cost of her life.  
  
Since the destruction of the Moon Kingdom was so great, many   
of the inhabitants have fled and went to nearby planets. All planets   
must allow the migration of the entire Moon Kingdom to any planet the   
residents wish to live thus leaving the Moon uninhabitable.  
  
Also, King William and Princess Serenity were killed when the   
Moon Castle collapsed hours before the Dark Kingdom's demise thus all   
Royalty hath died.  
  
  
  
----------  
  
  
  
"The Decree of the Planet Kingdom Alignment is this:  
  
Since no heirs of the Royal White Moon survived, the Moon is   
now rightfully the property of the Earthian Kingdom and shall forever   
be. Inhabitants of the Moon Kingdom now are rightfully citizens of   
whatever planet they believe to reside in.  
  
However, any property of the moon that belonged to residents   
will now be the property of King William the Third," Naru finished   
translating. 'The poor Queen!' she thought, 'Dead. Oh Serenity!' She   
slowly turned to Mithal who became white. "Are you all right?  
  
"All of the Moon Kingdom will mourn this day ma'am. We will   
never forgive this." With that said, Mithal firmly walked away.  
  
"Mithal wait!" Naru protested. But she soon lost him in the   
crowd. Everyone had begun muttering some saying what a tragedy and   
others saying it was unfair. Talks of taxes being raised began. All   
Naru could do was sigh. "This was unfortunate," Naru muttered. 'O   
Serenity... Do not worry, I shall protect your daughter and raise her   
properly." The grief stricken mother fought back the tears and began   
to look for the items that brought her to the marketplace.  
  
  
  
---------  
  
  
  
When the stranger had finished reading aloud the Declaration,   
Motoki had quickly sobered up. "They're all dead?" he though out loud.   
He couldn't believe it, and he couldn't believe that no where in the   
declaration stated that the people of the moon will be helped, only   
tolerated. He shook his head and began walking the correct direction   
to the inn.  
  
He eventually found his way to his room and fell onto the bed   
letting sleep sober the rest of his body up. But he didn't sleep for   
long. A strange vision had passed through him. He woke up with a   
start. "What was that?" he mumbled aloud as the vision quickly   
vanished from his memory. He looked up through the window and saw the   
waning moon shining through the thin clouds. He snapped his fingers,   
"That's it! The moon princess is still alive!" he exclaimed.  
  
  
  
End of chapter. 


	4. Chapter 3:Friendships Lost, Found, and L...

Chapter 3: Friendships Lost, Found, and Lost Again  
  
  
  
It has been five years since the thought dead princess was placed in the arms of Naru, a mere Earthian peasant. She has grown up to be a lovely and normal ten-year-old with an over active imagination.  
On the hottest day of the year, Serena was sitting on her bed with her tiny black kitten Luna. Yes, in five years, that kitten of hers has not grown. Little did Serena know that Lunaric cats take much longer to mature and have a life span of almost a normal Lunaric. She was petting the kitten's head gently waiting for her mother, Naru to come and get her. As always, the blonde pig tailed girl was telling Luna about her plans for the future.  
"Just you wait and see Luna! In five years I will be one of the Sailor Warriors!" she exclaimed. Luna just chuckled in that way only a cat can do. "What? You don't believe me?? I will! I just have to train...And try not to fall as often as I do." Luna chuckled again and put her paw on Serena's hand. "I will be! When the competition starts in five years I shall be there. It'll be easier since the competition's open to any 14 or 15 year old girl! It's sad though, that Queen Erde died before having a daughter. If I'm correct she only had one son, Prince Whats-his-face..." Luna chuckled again knowing Serena meant Prince Endymion.  
"For the past seven years, Earth has been without a Sailor Warrior to protect this planet. But they're not out of luck yet! In the ancient scrolls, it says if ever the day came when a planet did not have a. . a . . ." Serena tried to remember how to say that word...She wrinkled her nose. Luna gave her a look as if to say 'go on. . .' "A successor! Yeah, that's the word... Anyway, so when the planet did not have a successor, then a contest must be performed with any willing of age Earthian girl. This is the only time when the Earth Gem can be touched and used by someone of non-Royal blood. But only a worthy young warrior may be allowed to encompass such a duty. . ." She picked up Luna so they were eye to eye. "And that person will be me! To be a Warrior. . . My lifelong dream!"  
"Ha ha ha ha ha. . . ."  
Serena turned around to see her mother chuckling in the doorway. "Naru-mama! Don't scare me like that!" Serena scolded.  
"I'm sorry dear. I just always think it's funny that you talk to Luna as if she could understand you." Naru was leaning against the doorway with her light jacket tucked under her arms. She had that smile she always gives to Serena.  
"Well, if she was a Lunaric cat she'd be able to talk back!" commented the youngster.  
"Hmm...Yes, but I think you'd wish she was normal again if that happened." Naru chuckled again as she saw the kitten give her a menacing but very cute look. "Are you ready, princess? It's time to pick up Molly from the healer's building."  
"Yeah!" Serena excitedly jumped up from her bed causing the poor kitten to fly into a pile of dirty clothes.   
"MROWWW!!!"  
"Sorry Luna!" Serena picked her now bruised kitty from the pile and held her close. She started petting Luna's back hoping to have her forgiveness. In return, the kitty just purred. Luna could never be mad at Serena long.  
Again Naru chuckled. 'What a silly girl you've become, princess!' she thought to herself. "Thank goodness the healers have been able to cure poor Molly of Pac-Pachi. . ." Naru went into deep thought trying to remember how to pronounce Molly's illness.  
"Pachiferoinlipinskan. [AN: pronounced Pakifroinlaipinskin. ^.^] It's a rare but not fatal disease from the Moon." the little girl said quite easily. Both Luna and Naru looked at her in astonishment.  
"My, Serena. . .You know Moonarium and the disease better than me!" Naru exclaimed. Forgetting that Serena knew three languages: the language of Moon Royalties(Lunaric), language of the Moon commoners(Moonarium), and Earthian. 'I wonder if she remembers the whole language or not. . .'  
Serena just beamed with pride. "Yup! So let's go!" She put down Luna for a second to grab her warm weather coat and picked up the kitty again.  
"Sorry princess, animals aren't allowed in the healers building." Naru gave Luna a comforting look when the kitten's face fell. . .  
"Oohh!" she whined. She carefully put Luna on the bed. "Sorry Lu, I guess you'll just have to stay here 'till we come back."  
"Mmmroww. . ." Luna laid down on the bed and gently placed her head on her front legs.  
Serena kissed her forehead, "We'll be back as soon as possible! I promise!" With that said, she ran to Naru and grabbed her open hand. "Bye Luna!"  
  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, on the planet Mars.  
  
A raven-haired girl woke up from her not so quiet slumber. She sat up quickly realized she was soaked in sweat. 'Why have I been having these strange dreams recently?' she thought to herself. But she was too young to understand these dreams by herself. She then remembered what her mother always did when she was perplexed. "The Sacred Fire!" she exclaimed quietly. She quickly got out of her bed and changed into her temple clothes, only fitting when visiting the Sacred Fire.  
She opened her door slightly to see that the Royal Guard was still awake. "Oh mazz it!" [AN: aka "oh damn it!"] 'I guess I'll have to take the secret exit now. . .' she thought. Slowly she went to the curtains of her balcony and pulled them. A soft grinding noise sounded behind her. She turned around to see her bed moved to the side slightly showing steps to the servant halls. 'Here I go!'  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Three happy figures were walking out of the healer's hospital hand in hand. Naru to the left, Serena to the right, and Molly in the middle. All three were smiling.  
"I'm so glad to be out of that hospital!" Molly sighed. "The people there were nice and all but I missed you both terribly!" Molly let go of Serena's hand to hug her mother.  
"Aww, we both missed you Molly! Serena was so worried about you that she prayed every day that you would be safe. Right Serena?" Molly looked at her sister-friend in awe.  
Serena smiled and nodded her head. "Yup! It was no fun to just play with Luna all this time. She can't even hold a dolly properly!"  
Both Naru and Molly laughed. Then Molly hugged her blonde companion. "Oh I'm so glad to be well to be with ya Sere! Hopefully we'll never be apart again, right?" She put her arm around Serena's shoulder. Serena did the same.  
"Nope! Best friends forever, right Naru-mama?" She and Molly looked up at the smiling mother.  
"Right. Now are either of you hungry?"  
"I am!" Serena raised her arm enthusiastically.  
"But you're always hungry!" Molly looked at her in astonishment. Luckily, in the two weeks that Molly was gone Serena hadn't changed a bit.  
Ignoring that last comment Serena asked, "Can we go and get some iced cream?? We haven't had that in a long time."  
"Sure why not?" The two girls cheered as Naru stopped in front of the road to take out her coin purse. 'I hope i brought enough shillings...'  
But before Naru could even open her purse, a man came running out of the healer's building screaming. He bumped right into Naru causing her to fall.  
"Mama!" "Naru-mama!"  
The man tried to get up off the fallen woman, "Fire box!!! Fire box!! [AN: firebox is this era's bomb] RUN!!!" Not even caring if he hurt Naru, he stumbled and ran off into the distance. The two girls ran Naru and tried to help her up. Naru was trying to get up but fell realizing she had hurt her ankle.  
"Come on mama! You heard the man we have to-"  
BOOM! The whole building exploded deafening what Molly was trying to say to her mother. All three screamed as debris fell all around them.  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" cried Molly as she held on to her mother's blouse. Serena had fallen to her knees holding her head praying that nothing would hit them.  
Naru finally stumbled to her feet trying to put all her weight on her good ankle. She desperately looked around trying to find shelter as more debris and people were landing everywhere. "Come on!" She grabbed onto the arms of her two children and ran to what looked like a safe place to hide until it was safe to come out. But just before she got there, she stumbled on her bad ankle and fell, letting go of the girls.  
"Mom!" Molly ran in front of her trying to help her up. "Come on Serena! Help me!" But Serena didn't hear her. She stood there paler than ever, her eyes hazy. Molly started pulling her mom into the shelter. "SERENA!"  
A piece of debris fell right in front of Serena but the girl did not budge. 'Why is this all so frighteningly familiar?' She closed her eyes as a scene ran across her mind.  
  
********Beginning of FLASH BACK*********  
  
A silver column fell before her. "AAHH!! Mama!!!" Serena was much younger, wearing a tattered but very expensive dress. Suddenly, she was scooped up in someone's arms.  
"It's okay princess..." A familiar and comforting voice said. She looked up but could not see the face of the voice. Only her beautiful silver hair. . .In the most oddest but very lovely hairstyle. . . .  
  
********End of FLASH BACK*********  
  
"PRINCESS!!!" Naru yelled from the doorway, too weak to stand any more. She prayed that Serena okay but could not see her with all the smoke coming from the nearby fires. She couldn't live if she realized the only successor to the Moon throne died.  
Serena finally snapped out of it. "Mama?!" she yelled, then coughed. 'Where'd this smoke come from?' she thought. She then realized there was a huge stone only a foot away from her. She gasped. "Oh my!" She quickly ran around the stone hoping to find that the shelter hadn't moved. Lucky for her, it hadn't. Within seconds she found Naru at the doorway.  
"Serena!" Naru gasped, almost fainting from relief. She took the running girl and gave her a bear hug. "Don't ever do that!! I was worried the debris hit you! Are you okay??" Naru looked up and down the frightened girl. She sighed, no cuts or bruises.  
"I'm sorry Naru-mama. . . I don't know what came over me!" She looked down. "Is Molly with you?" She looked behind Naru and saw Molly sitting on the floor near some other people who also found the shelter. Blood was coming down her arm. "Molly!"  
Both Naru and Serena stumbled over to the hurt girl. "Molly! What happened! How'd you get hurt?"  
Molly looked up, her cheeks tear-stained, "I don't know! Once we got into the shelter, i felt an aching in my arm and when i looked, i had a huge gash!"  
Naru began ripping part of her jacket and pressed onto Molly's wound. "Here, this should stop the bleeding... Don't worry honey..." All Molly could do was whimper.  
Serena grabbed Molly's hand hoping that may help the pain. She looked out at the doorway, the door long gone. 'There's no more falling debris, and i think i hear the guards and the healers from the next town over!' Serena started walking through the door.  
"Serena! Where do you think you're going?"  
"I'm going to get help for the both of you! I think i hear the healers and guards coming in! I'll lead them here okay?" Before she can get through the door, Naru grabbed her arm.  
"It's still dangerous Serena! The fires are raging and there might be bad men out there! I can't let you go."  
"Please Serena.... Don't leave me," whimpered Molly.  
The blonde gave her family a sad look, "I have to Molly. You're bleeding too much. I need to get a healer's help. I promise I'll be back as soon as possible okay?" She looked at Naru, "I'll be safe. Don't worry."   
It was then that Naru knew. . . 'She has the same look as her mother when she left,' Naru thought. But Naru knew that Serena had a greater destiny. She knew the girl wouldn't die. "Alright, be careful now!" She grabbed Serena into a tight hug. 'Why do I get the feeling I'll never see you again?' "Remember I'll always love you, my little princess."  
Serena gave Naru a puzzled look. "Don't worry, I'll be back. Wait and see!" She turned to Molly, "See ya in a few minutes!" Serena picked up her skirt and started running through the smoke.  
"See ya, old friend," Molly whispered before she closed her eyes. The pain on her arm too much for her to handle.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The Marsonian Princess slowly slid open the doors to the Sacred Fire. As always, whenever a Royal steps in the room, the Fire flared. Princess Rei flinched back a second. But the fire died down to its normal size quickly. She stepped into the room, forgetting to close the door. A few feet ahead of her was a royal purple pillow. 'That must be where you kneel to talk to the Sacred Fire,' she thought to her self. She cautiously knelt on the pillow hoping the wooden floors don't creak under her weight. She did the gestures she always saw her mother do whenever she asked the Sacred Fires.  
"O Great and Sacred Fire. Please tell me. . . Who is this mysterious girl that plagues my dreams of late? I, Princess Rei of Mars ask you to show me who is she!" The flames suddenly roared and almost touched the ceiling. The princess fell onto her butt in fear. 'Did I anger the Fire?' She looked deep into the blaze, almost mesmerized by the reds an oranges. Soon the swirling of the gas formed a shape of a young girl. Little by little, the image cleared and showed a blonde girl of no more than five years wearing an odd but surely royal dress. But what was the oddest thing was that her hair was tied up in "odangos..." whispered the princess.  
"Princess Serenity!" someone gasped behind her. She turned.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Motoki looked around at the wreckage. "Heavens, who on Earth could have done this? Are there any survivors at all?" Motoki the healer, once royal advisor to the King of Earth, just stared at all the dead bodies. Nearby people who weren't in the line of the wreckage heard some man yelling firebox. "Must have been one damn fire box to destroy a whole healer's building," he muttered. Finally the fires were being put out, so he decided to breathe through his mouth again. He looked up and saw a figure emerging from the smoke. It was a little girl!  
  
Serena ran a long time before she realized where she was. Finally, she found a figure in the distance. 'Please let that be a healer,' she thought to herself. In just a few yards, she saw him. A tall and slender man with rich blonde hair was staring at her as she ran out of the smoke. "Please! Help me!" she cried, almost falling to her knees if it wasn't for him catching her.  
"What's wrong? what happened honey?" he asked, worried. The girl looked very distraught and covered in soot from the fires.  
"Are you a healer? Because if you are then my mom and sister need help, they're both injured!" Serena blurted, trying to catch her breath.  
Motoki nodded, "Yes I am. Where is your family?" He looked at her oddly. 'She looks familiar, why?'  
Serena got up and tugged at his arm. "This way! They and a couple of other survivors are hiding out in this shelter that Naru-mama found!" She kept tugging at him until he finally got up and started speed walking to keep up with her.  
"Is anyone else injured?"  
"I don't know... I just know that Naru-mama has a hurt ankle and Molly has a really nasty wound on her arm." 'Please let them still be okay. . .' Serena looked around for any signs that this was the right direction, the smoke clearing up helped a little but she wasn't actually sure. Until she found the stone that had fallen right in front of her. "Here! Just past this this rock here." She ran ahead smiling. 'I did it!'  
Motoki was already beginning some of his spells. He assumed that there might be a big group of them. 'Come on magic, you may be a little rusty but you still can help!'  
"Molly! Naru-mama! I told ya I'd come back safely!" Serena called as she cleared past the stone. But the site before her stopped her dead in her tracks. The little shelter, she realized was a store by the sign, was in rubble. 'No. . .This can't be,' thought Serena.  
"So where are the-" Motoki looked at the rubble in front of him. He looked up and saw that the building behind the rubble had a big chunk missing. 'It must have fallen onto the shelter. "Little girl, I'm sorry. . ."  
"No..." she whispered. She started pulling off the rubble. 'They can't be dead...They can't be!' "No!!! Not again!" she yelled, desperately grabbing a rock and throwing it behind her.  
Motoki scanned the area. No other life signs. All had been killed swiftly. He sensed for a mother and daughter. Dead. All dead. He looked down. . . 'DAMMIT! I was too late!' Motoki always blamed himself for any wrong that fell in front of his eyes. Subconsciously he noticed wheel tracks, fresh, in front of him going off in the distance. But the girl crying aloud, hurting herself more with each rock she grabbed soon distracted him. "I'm sorry little one but they're all gone. . . I don't feel any life signs."  
"You're WRONG!" Serena yelled. "They have to be alive!! I promised them I'd come back soon to bring help!" She kept at it. Finally, Motoki grabbed the girl by the waist and had to pull her away from the rubble kicking and screaming. "Noo!! Let me go!! I have to help them!!!"  
"Little girl! I'm sorry but they're gone! Please, you'll just hurt yourself even more! Don't you have any other family?" He looked at her, felt sorry for this poor young thing.  
Serena stopped fighting, crying harder than ever. "They were all I had.." she answered quietly, "And now they're gone and I'm alone again..."  
"I'm sorry. . .If there is anything I can do. . ." Motoki tried to hug her but she resisted, pulling away from her arms.  
"No! there's nothing you can do! There's nothing anyone can do! I'm all-alone again!!!" Serena cried. She couldn't stay here anymore. She had to go home. Before the healer could react, she ran off to her home.  
"Wait!" Motoki yelled. But she disappeared into the lingering smoke. 'That poor child. Alone in the world. . .' He thought about it for a few minutes, "She shouldn't be alone. . . She might get hurt!" He then ran the direction she did. "Come on senses, don't fail me now!" Soon his figure also disappeared in the smoky air.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Lieutenant Aladar!" Rei exclaimed as she recognized the man in the doorway. "How'd you find me?"  
The man couldn't tear his eyes away from the image in the flames. "The moon princess..." he whispered.  
"ALADAR!" Rei yelled, hoping that may get his attention. He quickly faced her, bowing. "Do you know that image in the Fire?" Rei demanded. Any information on that face would help her greatly.  
"Why yes my lady. That is Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." Aladar stepped in the room getting a closer look, "Yes that's her alright."  
"But there is no such thing as a moon kingdom!" Rei knew all the kingdoms of the solar systems and every princess, with the exception of Earth.  
Aladar looked appalled, "You don't remember her, Princess?"  
"Should I?" Rei asked, her voice softening to her normal ten-year-old princess self.  
"Of course! She was your best friend during your early years! You and her played every time Queen Serenity and your mother saw each other! But it was such a long time ago and you were very young. I guess that would explain it."  
"Explain what? Why haven't I seen this princess since then?" The name Serenity, sounded so familiar to her, but it was like reaching for a cookie that was on the highest shelf. Too far to grasp it.  
"About five years ago, princess, there was a war against all the kingdoms and some kind of evil force. They began attacking savagely the Moon Kingdom. Since the attack was so sudden, the Moon Kingdom didn't have time to retaliate. Queen Serenity had hidden the powerful Silver Crystal and used the Sun Gem to finally destroy the evil force, but it took her life." Aladar looked down in respect.  
"What about the princess?" Rei racked her brain trying to see if she could remember anything from such a young age, but she couldn't.  
"She was said to be killed with her father when the castle collapsed. That was a day before Queen Serenity died. The people of the moon kingdom started migrating to other worlds but most ended up on Earth. That is why the poor population has increased there. But that is all I know princess."  
Rei was shocked. She was never told of this. Not of the war or anything! Everyone had always told her that the kingdoms were in some kind of economical slump. But everything picked up shortly afterwards. She looked up at the guard, speechless.  
"Would you like me to take you to your room, princess?" asked Aladar, worried. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.'  
Rei nodded. By the time she got to her room, a whole flood of memories attacked her once Aladar closed the door. She remembered playing in the Moon Gardens, a sea of silver and white, trying to find the hider. She heard giggling and looked up. *Silly-enity! There you are!* *Darn it! you found me!* whined the blonde princess with the odango hair. Rei leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. "My friend. . .she's gone. . .How could i have forgotten her?" The princess grabbed her knees, and for the first time in her life, she wept for a forgotten and lost friend. . .  
  
End of Chapter 3. 


End file.
